


That's Enough

by BlueEyedWolf33



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hux is in charge, Kylo is railing you, Masturbation, Multi, Phasma is recording, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: Copy of this post on Thirst Order Confessions.
"Can I get Kylo fucking female!Reader while Hux directs him and Phasma records?" 
Love, of course you can.





	

“Touch her.” 

You can’t help it when you tremble as Kylo kneels on the bed behind you, his large hands running appreciatively up your back and then and back down your sides, this fingers gently squeezing your rear only to grab your hips a moment later.

His lips trail over your shoulders as he leans his chest down against your back, his hips pressing forward until they’re flush against your own. His cock is hard against you as it slots against your pussy lips.

He begins to nip and suck at you lightly, his nose tracing over your flesh as he makes his way across your shoulders. You gasp slightly and allow your head to fall back against him.

You feel heat rush to your cheeks as you look first at Hux and how he is seated in a plush chair at the foot of the bed. Your eyes also dart to the camera for a moment and then to Phasma whose hand rests on the turner. Her own eyes are intent on you, her attention having strayed from the machine only a moment after you kneeled on the bed after having striped.

“Squeeze her tits. Show them all how soft they are.”

Kylo does as he is bayed, his hands leaving your hips so that he could grope at your chest, his massive fingers kneading you roughly, pressing and squeezing them together before the camera. He flicks his thumbs over your nipples and you gasp softly as you arch into his touch.

“They’re all looking at you right now,” comes Kylo’s rumbling voice in your ear, low enough so that only you could hear. His breath is hot in your ear as he continues to slowly rut himself against you. His tongue sneaks out from between his lips and sucks your earlobe into the heat of his mouth for a moment. “How delectable, how _fuckable_ you must look to them. Their fists around their cocks… their fingers in their own cunts…” 

His low words are slowly turning you on and yet your gaze falls away from the lens glaring back at you for a moment, shame coloring your cheeks. You turn your head away for a beat yet Kylo takes your jaw into his large mit and yanks you back around to face the camera. To face the General.

“Don’t be so shy,” The redhead chastises you lightly, lifting his tumbler of bourbon from the arm of his seat, the ice clinking in the glass. “You don’t want them to see your lovely face as you whimper and cry for his cock?” He smirks at you and takes a sip, “Prepare her.” 

A rough hand is pressing down on your upper back, forcing your face down against the mattress, your ass in the air. You feel a large hand grope your bottom, his fingers spreading you slightly until Kylo’s hot breath billows over your pussy.

Your breath catches in your throat as he licks a broad stripe up your outer lips, his thumb stretching your hole further so that he can fuck his tongue into you. Your hands grip tightly at the sheets and your body shakes, your eyes flickering back to the General and then the camera.

You didn’t notice that the redhead had gestured to Phasma to change footage to one of the other two cameras set up in the room. She did so with the small remote in her hand, the lens’s angle from the side focusing in on Kylo’s tongue as he speared you with it.

You wonder how you look to them: Kylo buried in your cunt, moaning and groaning as he plunged his tongue further into you, his lips slurping at you noisily. His hands gripping tightly at your hips, rocking them back against his tongue as he continues to delve into your heat.

You feel your eyes grow hazy with lust, your cheeks warming as you once more refocus on Hux. He is watching you intently, his drink lifted so that it just hovers by his lips, his breath fogging up the glass as his breathing grows heavier.

However, you can’t help the squeak that comes from your lips when you are suddenly being flipped over onto your back. Kylo is immediately over you again, his dark hair falling into your face as he crawls up your body, his lips seeking yours so that he can press his tongue passed your teeth to rub against your own. You can taste your desire on his lips as his cheeks and chin glisten with it.

You arch into his touch again when he easily slips two fingers into you, his wide digits pumping you roughly. When he deems them wet enough, he simply forces three back into you, the stretch burning slightly but you easily relax enough around him so that he is able to easily fuck you with them.

Kylo trails his lips down your cheek so that he can bite and suck dark marks into your neck, his wrist twistingly sharply as he changes his angle. When he hits your sweet spot, you let out a breath gasp of surprise, your back arching off his bed as you press your torso into his own. His other hand roughly fondles your breast and you feel the coil in your belly tightening—

“That’s enough.” 

Kylo immediately stops everything he is doing. His fingers pull out of you with a slick squish. He sucks them into his mouth, his dark eyes trained on Hux for a moment, waiting.

“Fuck her from behind, instead.” Before you can even get a word out, you are being turned over once more, back onto your hands knees. And then, you feel Kylo’s cock pressing into you. 

You balk at the fullness, your mouth hanging open slightly as his girth stretches and rubs at your walls. And in this position, he feels as if he were impossibly deep inside of you, hitting your cervix.

“Use her hair, show us those pretty marks you were making,” Kylo’s fingers tangle into your hair before he is yanking you upright, his cock still sitting snuggly inside of you. He keeps your head craned to expose the column of your throat, his other hand squeezing your neck slightly before it drops to your breasts once more. 

His breath is once more hot in your ear as he pants hard in an effort to control himself. His voice is rough as he whispers his filthy words in your ear.  

“You like my cock in you, girl? Does it nearly rip you open? Does it make your pussy drip knowing that all those people watching get to see me fuck you? That your _General_ and _Captain_ get to watch me fuck you?” He begins to rock into you, his hips dipping low so that he can thrust up into you, the entirety of your bodies flush with one another. His hand moves from your chest to seek out your aching clit. “Will you cum for them?”

“Back on her hands and knees. Let them see your cock disappearing into her cunt.” 

Once more, you are shoved forward, your face pressing tightly against the sheets as Kylo really begins to pound into you because of the new angle. You can only imagine the sight of his shaft disappearing into your tight cannel, how it must look on the recordings.

You also look up in hopes of receiving a sense of calm reassurance from Hux but instead find that even he himself is palming lazily at his trousers. For a brief moment, you even turn your eyes on Phasma and discover that her own hand is stuffed down the front of her pants, the fabric shifting as she pump her fingers into her own pussy.

“Make her look at the camera. Make sure she doesn’t look away,” Kylo is lifting your head once more by your hair, angling you up so that you look directly into the lens. Your cheeks flush heavily once more with both shame and arousal.

“Let them see her face when she cums.” 

With his grip still tight in your hair, Kylo bends low over you so that he can hiss into your ear, “You better fuckin’ scream for me.”

His pace picks up then, the sharp sound of his hips slapping into your own filling the air. Both of you are making the most sinful noises; Kylo growling low as he bites at your skin, soft whimpers and high-pitched cries leaving your own lips as he begins to roughly rub at your clit.

“Do it,” You don’t even look at Hux but know he is talking to you. You can see the movement of his hand as he pumps his own fist over his own shaft, “Cum for me, gorgeous.” 

“Come for _us_ , Y/N.” Kylo hisses into your ear once more and with one final, hard thrust into you, you feel something inside of you snap and you shove your hips back onto the man’s cock with finality. 

You release a loud yet pleasure-filled cry as you clamp down hard on Kylo’s dick, his own hips shuddering as he pumps his own load into you, his teeth gritted as he fucks both of you through your orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! 
> 
> Blue


End file.
